


Big Ouch

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hopper - Freeform, Jim Hopper - Freeform, Stranger Things 2, eleven - Freeform, eleven x reader - Freeform, hopper x reader - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Request: Hello! I was wondering if you could write something about jim hopper? Could you do one where y/n is on her period and she has really bad cramps, and then jim comes home to see her curled up in bed and in pain. Then jim takes care of her until they both fall asleep. Then y/n wakes up to go to the bathroom, but then passes out when she stands up, waking up jim. I guess you can take it from there, if you want. If you can’t, I totally understand. Thanks!





	Big Ouch

Never in your 29 years on this planet had your periods caused you this much pain. You couldn’t move without feeling like you’d collapse from a muscle spasm, but you couldn’t stay too still because that gave the cramps time to build and ripple through your body like a damn earthquake.

You’d taken two doses of pain reliever since Hopper had left for work earlier in the day, meaning that he’d be home soon. You wound your arms tighter against your knees, body curled in on itself in retaliation to the harsh attacks of your period.

Definitely not your finest moment. You were just happy that your boss at Hawkins High had allowed you the day off.

You unfurl yourself and twist your chest the opposite direction of your arms, trying to alleviate the pain with stretches, but immediately regret the decision, more pain pounding through your abdomen.

Cursing, you scoot towards the top of the bed, sitting up slowly and grabbing the large walkie talkie Jane had allowed you to use to contact Hop while she was at school.

You pressed down on the large button, and put your mouth next to the speaker, “Hopper, you there?” You groaned, arching your back.

“Just got in my truck, heading home now, what’s wrong?”

You smiled at his gravelly voice, tears falling. Great, your emotions were all over the place, too.

“I hurt more than this morning,” sniffle, “get home soon.”

“Of course.” He says lightly, and you grin harder against your tears. He’d be home soon.

You’re not sure when you drifted off, but when you wake up Hopper is bringing you your favorite tea and a brand new pack of pain reliever.

“Thanks.” You croak, letting him drop the capsules on your tongue and swallowing them down with the steaming tea.

“You look pale,” Hopper scrunches his face, “scoot.”

He helps you move a bit when you can’t do it on your own without grunting and sits down next to you, eyes squinted and tongue peeking out between his lips.

Wordlessly he raises the back of his hand to your head, and you recoil back.

“You’re cold.” You grit your teeth and hold back a shiver.

“No, you’re burning up. Have you felt sick?”

“Not particularly.” You say after thinking for a moment, “sometimes I run a temperature with my periods though.”

You shrug at his unconvinced face and snuggle against his chest, waiting for the pain reliever to work its magic, and you blink.

Or, at least, you thought you did. It’s completely pitch black dark outside when you reopen your eyes and you feel like you’re on fire. Your abdomen feels tight and you slowly get out from your spot in the bed next to Hop and stand, thinking you probably need the bathroom.

You’re up for two seconds before you feel an unbearable pain deep in your belly, and your consciousness slips away.

Light dances across your closed eyes and you don’t want to open them because you’ve already woken up plenty of times today. You just want good sleep. The steady beep next to you, however, is deeply unsettling. Begrudgingly you let your eyes drift open, not really wanting to confront what you already suspect.

“Y/N’s awake!”

Immediately Jane’s face is over yours, big brown eyes worried and staring into yours.

“Hey,” Hopper whispers, turning your head hurts but somehow you manage. His eyes are worried too.

The room starts coming into view and you’re sad that you were right. You absolutely despise hospitals after the Mind Flayer events.

“What happened?” You ask, head fuzzy as you try to recollect your night. “Honey,” you look towards Jane, “are you okay being here?”

She smiles gently at your worry and squeezes your hand.

“I’m ok.” She answers, and you exhale your relief and squeeze her hand back weakly.

“To answer your question,” Hopper starts, grasping your other hand lightly, “you passed out in our bedroom, nearly gave me a heart attack. We drove you here,”

“Fast.” Jane adds, and Hopper glares at her.

“Yes, fast. Turns out you had appendicitis. Your appendix was on the verge of rupturing, but we got you here in time because of my fast driving, and they removed the damn thing before it caused worse damage.”

You panic a little because now you’re acutely aware of the sutures in your skin on your stomach, and the IVs in your arms.

“Hey,” Hopper looks at you, gripping your hand tighter, “you’re fine, okay? You’re going to be fine.”

You bite down on your lip and nod your head, and Hopper kisses your cheek.

“I love you, Y/N.” Jane tells you, hugging you a little too tight.

“Careful, careful,” Hopper warns.

Jane recoils fastly, looking at your stomach.

“Sorry.” She pouts.

“Hey, it’s okay, maybe just hug my hand for now, yeah?” She nods at your words, brown curls bouncing around the frame of her face.

“Did it hurt?” She asks.

“Definitely. It was a big ouch.”

“Big…. ouch?” She tests the word on her tongue.

“It means it hurt very much.” You answer smiling, “but it’s nothing ice cream can’t fix.”

Jane smiles brightly and glances at Hop, “ice cream?” She asks.

“Yeah, ice cream.” He agrees, standing up and already heading to the cafeteria.


End file.
